Thoughts of a Killer
by DaniZaraki
Summary: A look into the minds of the some the most dangerous ninja in the Shinobi world. I'm undecided about how long it will be, but it will be T for violence and potential swearing. No OCs.
1. Seeing Red

When one is angry, people say all they can see is red during their rage.

I have never experienced this all consuming crimson.

Perhaps, however, I have never been angry enough. As a Shinobi, I have been trained to suppress my emotions so only the surface of them shows. And as a Shinobi, I have never really been provoked into such anger.

Contrary to popular belief, just because my Kekkei Genkai and Dōjutsu is red, does not mean that the only thing I see is red. In fact, I can probably see everything more clearly with it than any other.

Even now when my patience has reached its limit, red is not the only thing my eyes see. I do see red, but it comes neither from me nor some uncontrollable rage, but from the current victim of my unleashed impatience.

This source of vivid scarlet is such a common thing to one such as I. This liquid red has ruled my life since I was old enough to wield a kunai. It rules the lives of anyone who carries the title "Shinobi".

Blood.

Some fear it, others thirst for it. Me, I am fascinated by it. Even as droplets splatter my face and cover my fists from the imbecile suffering my irritation, I cannot describe my attraction to blood with anything other than enthrallment.

The only thing I have against blood is the memories it brings to me.

Memories I would give almost anything to forget.

From the slaughter of my clan by my own hand, to the blood that comes from my own person when I am at my weakest, blood brings back so many painful reminiscences.

Even this Shinobi's blood reminds me of painful things.

He is young, much like my foolish little brother.

My reason for still living.

Sasuke.

Blood always scared Sasuke, especially my own. Now however, he hunts for it. It is my fault he thirsts to stain the world red with my blood. I deserve it, and I await the second he ends my wretched life eagerly.

Until then, I have to stay alive.

And if I have to live, I will do what I want when I want.

That includes putting those weaker than me in their place when they become too cocky.

I know I should stop driving my fist into this Shinobi, but I have forgotten how good it feels to hit something. All of the stress and guilt that has ravaged my mind and body feels like it is leaving me with each blow.

I abhor violence, but it does feel good to punch something. There are no words to describe the feeling of bones crunching under my knuckles and blood spurting from beneath my fists.

Causing another pain rather than smothering my own is like a breath of fresh air.

Even one such as I needs to release some steam at times.

As I continue to slam my fist into the now bloodied and warped face of my victim, blood covers my hands and my face. My clothes are stained with the warm life force, as are his. And a pool of blood is slowly spreading on the ground beneath him.

And yet I cannot stop.

All of my frustration, both at this Shinobi and towards other things is fueling my anger.

Though I still have yet to see red.

I have had enough of the pains of my past and the constant pestering of this moronic, amateur Shinobi. I am not even sure why Leader-sama decided his talents were worthy of this organization of S-ranked missing-nin.

He does nothing but complain and rant about his ballistic ideas. He constantly challenges me because somehow, I have insulted him and his opinions when really I could not care less about what he thinks or those silly, flawed creations he uses as weapons.

He pressured me today, and he pushed too far. I had been on the end of my metaphorical rope and I was subconsciously itching for something to demolish. I accepted his challenge without hesitation and I hope I _finally_ put a stop to his whining when I did not even bother using my Kekkei Genkai which he so loathes.

I used nothing but my fists and I still prevailed. I even took it easy on him to test the theory of a red rage.

Why not try to learn something from teaching another?

He has to be useful for some reason if he is a member of the Akatsuki. If that means he is simply something for me to destroy when I am at my limit, then so be it.

I blinked when familiar, trustworthy hands wrapped around my wrist and rested on my shoulder. I instantly recognized the dull, grayish-blue as my partner and closest acquaintance in this dark life. Relaxing in Kisame's hold, I allowed him to pull me off of my victim.

"Damn Itachi-san." Kisame scoffed. "I don't think I've ever seen you that angry."

"I was not angry." I corrected, glancing at Kisame over my shoulder since he was still behind me. "I was simply annoyed. Hopefully he learned his lesson."

I closed my eyes and sighed before turning around. It was a disappointing fight, and my question is still unrequited since the second newest member of the organization failed to help me find an answer.

What a waste.

I suppose I will never know if seeing red while in a fit of rage is true or not.

Kisame chuckled and handed me a wet towel. "Here, wipe off that blood. You're covered in it. It looks like Hidan just got done with a sacrifice."

I accepted the towel and ran it over my face as I turned to look over my shoulder. When the damp, white towel passed my opening eyes, I caught sight of two sources of red, but neither of them was from blood.

One was a red cloud outlined in white and embroidered on a black cloak multiple times. Above the blackness of the cloak was the second source; the familiar red hair of one Akasuna no Sasori. He knelt before my victim, looking emotionless as always, and ran his hand over the blood stained blond locks of his partner.

Sasori sighed. "You are helpless compared to Uchiha Itachi. You should have left him alone like I told you, Deidara."

* * *

><p><em>So... I wrote this in about... ten minutes.<em>

_I had a bad day today so I came home and played some violent video games to vent my frustration. However, Deidara refused to die in the game and he was pissing me off, so I decided he would be the victim of my venting._

_Itachi gets to beat him into the ground because he's my favorite character, and because he has a lot more reasons to release some stress than most of the other characters._

_Yeah.  
><em>


	2. Raging Inferno

_Here is the second little blurb thing I suppose._

_I wrote this in my Political Trends class after taking a huge test._

_I've been sick and when I get sick I have deep thoughts._

_It resulted in this._

_I do not own any of the characters used._

* * *

><p>There is only one thing I find truly artistic the longer it lasts.<p>

Fire.

As an artist, I have seen and experimented with all types of "art". However, none compare to the instant flash of an explosion. Nothing is more thrilling than a fleeting bang.

From the bursts of light and power to the destruction they bring, explosions are the only truly artistic phenomenon.

And with most explosions, comes fire.

Fire is indescribable. The excitement that courses through me when I see even the smallest flicker of flames is ecstasy. And when that flame becomes a raging inferno is when the fun truly begins. That is when the excitement turns into exhilaration and elation.

As I sit here, watching the burning results of my art, I can't help but feel at peace. There is something about watching things explode and turn to ash that puts me in a brief nirvana and fills me with an all-consuming euphoria.

Peace does not come easily to Shinobi. In fact, it is rather unheard of. Being in the Akatsuki pretty much ensures constant violence in destruction. And the stress that comes with being in a base full of artistically impaired fools against my will constantly grates on my nerves.

"Brat, what are you doing?" A deep growling voice demanded.

Tearing my gaze from the fire, I looked around to see a familiar puppet that belonged to Akasuna no Sasori. "I'm watching the results of my art Sasori no Danna, hmm."

And then there is Sasori no Danna, my partner in the organization. He stupidly thinks that art is eternal and he makes these ridiculous puppets. Because he is a fellow artist and my partner, I respect him and his opinions, but he is a moron to think art is eternal. He is a fool not to understand that true beauty only lasts for a moment.

We often get into arguments about our beliefs in art and although they are amusing, they do get rather irritating with only adds to my stress and my anger.

The eyes of the puppet rolled. "Your pyrotechnic techniques are not art, Deidara."

I scoffed. "You know nothing, Danna hmm."

The spiked tail of the puppet swished behind Sasori no Danna, reflecting the blazing inferno that had engulfed the village I had just finished destroying. I watched it, eyeing the poison dripping off of it as I wondered if Danna intended on using it.

He never struck. Instead he just turned his gaze to the fires, watching the destruction. "You are a fool, Brat."

"Art is fleeting, Sasori no Danna hmm." I reminded him.

"Art lasts forever." He scoffed. "Your moronic ideas of art will be the cause of your early death."

I shrugged and looked back at the fires. "I will go out with a bang, just like my art hmm."

Danna and the others might be idiots when it comes to art, however, the Akatsuki has provided me with many opportunities to display my creations.

And those opportunities bring me tranquility.

The screams of those enduring my art only brings a smile to my face. Just like Sasori no Danna and the other stupid Akatsuki members, those fools know nothing of art. But they now realize the power my creations can wield as their lives end and everything they love is destroyed.

They will recognize the beauty of my art and cower before the power of my explosions and the fires they bring.

Because true art, is a fleeting, instantaneous bang of power.

True art, is an explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Just a little something.<em>

_Nothing major. These won't be anything extreme. :/_

_I think I got Dei's youthful arrogance in there, but not to the point where it's obnoxious._

_My friend Joshua was reading this as I wrote it and he put his hand on my forehead to ask me if I was okay. He then goes on to say something like "if you blow up the school, let me get out first."_

_:)_


	3. Hindering Emotions

_I am _not_ happy with this one..._

_But it's been on my laptop for about two weeks and I haven't been able to alter it to the point where I like it._

_So I'm just posting it to be rid of it.  
><em>

_I do not own any of the Akatsuki.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Aside from being a work of eternal art, my favorite aspect about altering my body is undoubtedly the lack of emotions that had formerly stalled me from pursuing my art and becoming a Shinobi unlike any other.<p>

Emotions are a hindrance and a handicap, especially for a ninja on my level. Emotions cause fear, attachment, jealousy, anger, and sadness. They impair your judgment and make those affected by them act rashly and behave like fools. While some emotions can be useful, letting them run rampant is asking for a slit throat in the Shinobi world.

Emotions are a weakness.

Now, despite lacking a human body, I can still feel emotions. But, they care so miniscule that I can simply brush them aside and ignore them as if they were nothing more than a fly. The only emotions I welcome are amusement towards my victims, and passion of my art.

For my art is the reason I exist. My art, is eternal.

A master of myself though I am, I have been finding myself getting angrier and angrier ever since I was stuck with the blond brat I call my partner. I pride myself as being in control of the level of emotion I show as well as how irate I become. However, my anger has been slowly slipping through my fingers.

I blame my foolish brat of a partner, Deidara.

The childish fool believes art is fleeting. Art is eternal, like my puppets, like me. It is not a bang or explosion or whatever it is he calls it when he rants.

It seems like every time he opens his mouth, the moronic garbage that spews from him is spoken to infuriate me. I think he makes me angry on purpose by acting like a spoiled, snot-nosed brat and testing my patience by making me wait.

I do not like to make others wait, and I most certainly do not like to be kept waiting.

Deidara has an aptitude for lagging behind and making me wait.

He is a bumbler and a fool. He runs about the base causing havoc and it seems like every ten minutes I'm cleaning up one of his messes. He is like a toddler.

I'm just waiting for the day when he aggravates Kakuzu enough to be on the receiving end of one of Kakuzu's tantrums. I've seen Hidan after he pissed Kakuzu off, and I've also watched Kakuzu go through around nine partners a year from the day I met him up until Hidan joined.

Let me just say that Hidan is lucky he is immortal. Otherwise he would have been dead after the first ten minutes. Kakuzu would tear Deidara to pieces and wouldn't bat an eye.

I would have no problem with killing the brat, but I would rather not receive a lecture from our Leader for killing off my partner. I've heard enough of Kakuzu's lectures to know they are not worth the time.

Perhaps, as Deidara ages, he will get better. He is just a brat at the moment. Though, Itachi isn't much older than him and I think I have heard the kid talk at least five times since I have met him.

However much Deidara infuriates me, he does give me something to do. Our arguments are nothing short of amusing if not a little exasperating. And threatening him amuses me to no end, especially when he either tries to fight me or he takes off running for his life.

Also, he is a million times more bearable than Hidan.

Listening to that moron rant about his make-believe god drives me up a wall and makes me sympathize for Kakuzu.

Maybe I'll keep him. If only so I can turn him into a puppet to teach him a lesson.

Perhaps it will finally teach him that art is eternal.

And maybe, just maybe, it will shut him up.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this at school during one of my study halls after I had finished grading tests for my old English teacher.<em>

_I was listening to Rammstein as I wrote it._

_Musical always helps if you're having issues with writing something. I recommend listening to classical music that matches the mood you're trying to write in as well as a song that matches the character you're focusing on._

_Rammstein isn't exactly Sasori material, but I was trying to get an impatient feeling and some of the songs that were playing fit that fairly well._


End file.
